Bajo el paraguas
by Lilia-Chan
Summary: Aún si nada bueno salía de eso, caminar junto a él bajo el paraguas era lo mejor que había podido desear en el momento. SuFin. Horrible summary.


Disclaimer: Si Hetalia no me pertenece y nunca lo hará

Ah, el primer fic que publico después de ¿tres años? O.o y que marca mi cambio de fandom. Hetalia se ha convertido en mi nueva obsesión y con ello el SuFin XD (y los nórdicos en general). La verdad no quería publicarlo… pero ha pasado tanto tiempo y creo que ya lo extrañaba… así que…

Mejor empezamos U.U

**Bajo el paraguas**

… Lluvia

Suecia y Noruega intercambiaron una discreta mirada de irritación. Quizás su molestia no era tan evidente para las demás naciones a su alrededor, puesto que el primero conservaba su aspecto atemorizante y el segundo seguía siendo casi tan inexpresivo como siempre. Pero de verdad, ahí había una creciente irritación, y el por qué de aquello estaba precisamente en la lluvia.

Resultaba irónico, casi un mal chiste, que ambos hubieran olvidado traer un paraguas a la conferencia mundial de aquel día cuando aparentemente casi todos habían recordado llevar uno. ¿Acaso las demás naciones sabían de antemano algo que ellos no? Quizás debieron haber visto el pronóstico del tiempo, porque verdaderamente el sol brillaba esa mañana cuando comenzó la conferencia y ahora llovía, aunque no intensamente. Sin embargo, nubes más oscuras amenazaban con una buena tormenta a medida que iban cubriendo más y más el cielo. Tal vez esa era la razón de porque una vez terminada la sesión, todos estaban ansiosos por irse.

Noruega dejo salir un ligero suspiró, bastante molesto. El que ya lo estuviera demostrando abiertamente era signo de cuan enfadado estaba. Realmente no iba a arreglar nada quedándose ahí parado en la entrada viendo como la lluvia empezaba a mojar todo. Tenía que buscar una solución y…

– ¡Ahí estas, Nor!

Demonios. Ahora todo había empeorado.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que a Noruega y a Suecia -que no había podido evitar voltear a ver al recién llegado- les pareció bastante desesperante, Dinamarca se acercó a toda prisa con un paraguas en la mano.

Genial. El que incluso Dinamarca hubiera cargado con un paraguas era demasiado, de verdad que los hacía quedar como idiotas a ambos.

– ¡Ah! También esta Sverige– Ambas naciones lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero al danés no pareció afectarle aquello en lo más mínimo–. Que mal lo de la lluvia, ¿no? Podría haber jurado que iba a ser un día soleado– agregó despreocupadamente, no pensando en el efecto que sus palabras tendrían en sus "hermanos".

Ni Suecia ni Noruega estaban de humor para responderle, simplemente se limitaron a ignorarlo, pero nuevamente aquello no pareció tener ningún efecto en el recién llegado.

– ¿Por qué no se han movido de aquí? – preguntó con curiosidad. Sólo basto una mirada rápida para darse cuenta de porque ambos todavía permanecían en la entrada– ¿No trajeron paraguas?

–No es de tu incumbencia…– murmuró Noruega mirando hacia otro lado molesto. El tono frío de su voz era el característico que siempre usaba cuando hablaba con Dinamarca, aunque esta vez era más evidente. Realmente le enfadaba el hecho de que él hubiera olvidado el paraguas y el otro no.

– ¿Lo… olvidaste? ¿También Sverige?

De entre todas las cosas que odiaba de Dinamarca, la mala costumbre que tenía de decir las cosas de manera que todos alrededor se enteraran de lo que pasaba era una de la que Suecia especialmente detestaba.

– L'rgate– se limito a decir, dándole la espalda.

En vez de sentirse ofendido por la grosera actitud de aquellos dos, Dinamarca amplió su sonrisa – ¡Ah, no puede ser que se les haya pasado! ¿Cómo piensan salir de aquí?– exclamó dándoles a ambos una palmada en la espalda. Aunque no tenía malas intenciones, lo que estaba haciendo no era más que acrecentar la furia de Suecia y Noruega, que ya estaban listos para devolver el "favor" de una manera bastante dolorosa para el danés.

– Bueno, a veces sucede– dijo mientras se recargaba en los dos, no midiendo el peligro en el que estaba –. Yo si traje un paraguas. Y siendo tan generoso como lo soy, estoy dispuesto a compartirlo con alguno de ustedes– agregó mirándolos, aunque era obvio a quien iba dirigida esa invitación – ¿Qué dices, Norge? ¿No quieres compartir mi paraguas? Estoy seguro que…

Dinamarca no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Noruega, perdiendo totalmente la paciencia, le había propinado un golpe con el codo en las costillas. El danés se dobló un poco, llevándose una mano al lugar del golpe y por consiguiente dejando en paz también a Suecia, que había estado a punto de hacer lo mismo.

La verdad, él no se sentía ofendido en lo más mínimo por el hecho de que Dinamarca hubiera ofrecido su paraguas a Noruega y no a él. Prefería caminar desnudo bajo la peor de las tormentas que compartir un paraguas con aquel idiota.

Tratando de ignorar a la molesta nación y sus reclamos a Noruega por el tremendo golpe que este le había dado, Suecia volvió a mirar afuera. Aún no empezaba a llover en serio. Tal vez, y si se iba ahora y sin detenerse, no se mojaría tanto. Después de todo, ¿Qué tanto daño podía hacer empaparse un poco? Podría ser fastidioso, pero no peligroso.

A su alrededor aún quedaban algunas naciones, pero estas ya se preparaban para marcharse. Suiza se aseguraba que el paraguas de Liechtenstein no tuviera algún agujero mientras la joven lo veía con mucha atención y cariño. Inglaterra discutía con América (que novedad), al parecer el más joven tampoco había recordado llevar paraguas y exigía que la otra nación compartiera el suyo con él; era evidente que Inglaterra, aunque se negaba enérgicamente, estaba más que dispuesto a acceder. China escuchaba hastiado el parloteo de Corea de cómo "los paraguas habían sido inventados en Corea" al mismo tiempo que Rusia, escondido detrás de un pilar, trataba de encontrar una manera de salir de ahí sin que Bielorrusia lo notara; la joven estaba encaprichada con la idea de que ambos compartieran un único paraguas. A lo lejos caminaban Austria y Hungría, esta ultima hablando animadamente mientras que de vez en cuando el hombre a su lado sonreía y asentía a sus comentarios. Tras ellos y sin paraguas, se encontraba Prusia quien hace rato había proclamado ser demasiado genial como para necesitar algo con que protegerse de la lluvia; sin embargo ahora miraba receloso a la pareja que se alejaba. Grecia también era de los pocos que había olvidado llevar paraguas, aunque en esos momentos Japón le ofrecía el suyo; resultaba un poco extraño ya que sus casas no estaban ni remotamente cercanas.

La mayoría de las naciones restantes tenían algo propio con que cubrirse, aunque España alegremente le había mencionado a Romano lo bueno que hubiera sido que alguno de los dos hubiera olvidado el paraguas, así ambos podrían haber compartido uno. Romano, con la cara completamente roja, lo había llamado idiota, aunque estaba de más decir que a él también le hubiera gustado que sucediera eso.

Viendo sus circunstancias, Suecia empezaba a considerar como una posible opción imitar a Prusia. Una loca idea vino a su mente, pero intentó desecharla de inmediato. Tal vez él ya se había marchado. No estaba seguro si había sido tan descuidado como en su caso y el de Noruega, pero prefería creer que él si se había asegurado de ver el pronóstico del tiempo. El sólo pensar que podría estar en una situación parecida a la de Prusia lo hacía sentir fatal. Aunque se habían distanciado, Suecia no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Era Islandia, quien no lucía muy convencido en cuanto a si debió haber interrumpido los reclamos de Dinamarca. El paraguas en su mano ya estaba abierto, hecho que Noruega, olvidándose completamente de su enfado y de Dinamarca, no pasó por alto.

– No pasa nada– le contestó Noruega recuperando su actitud tranquila y acercándose a él.

Islandia lo miró a él, luego a Dinamarca, que todavía seguía quejándose, y finalmente a Suecia, que había volteado al escucharlo– Hola Svi– saludó. El aludido solo movió la cabeza respondiendo al saludo.

– ¿No crees que es demasiado cruel que Norge me golpee solo por ofrecerle compartir mi paraguas con él?

Islandia inmediatamente observó a su hermano después de escuchar uno de los tantos reclamos de Dinamarca – ¿Lo olvidaste?

Noruega asintió.

– ¡Le ofrecí el mío y lo rechazó!– continuó quejándose.

Tanto Islandia como Noruega lo ignoraron.

– Supongo que no tengo otra opción– suspiró Islandia ofreciendo el suyo a su hermano– ¿Vienes, Svi?– preguntó, no sabiendo que aquel tampoco había cargado con un paraguas.

– ¡Norge! ¡Te ofrecí el mío!

Fue entonces cuando Noruega pareció recordar que Suecia se encontraba en la misma situación que él. Aparentemente la única opción que quedaba, además de la que había elegido Prusia, era la de compartir con Dinamarca y Noruega no podía evitar sentir algo de simpatía por Suecia en cuanto a eso, él especialmente sabía que tan molesto podía llegar a ser la otra nación.

– M'qu'do. T'ngo 'lgo que h'cer– contestó, evitando admitir haber olvidado traer un paraguas. Sin embargo, una parte de lo que acababa de decir era verdad.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, adivinando parcialmente la razón por la cual Suecia quería quedarse.

– ¡No es justo, Norge!

– Soumi todavía está aquí, lo vi hace un rato– señaló Islandia, tratando de ignorar el berrinche de Dinamarca–. Adiós, Svi… – se despidió.

Noruega no le dijo adiós pero en cambio le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y compasión, bastante inusual en él. Luego volteó a ver a Dinamarca y a Suecia le pareció ver algo de arrepentimiento… aunque no estaba seguro. Ninguno de los dos hermanos se despidió realmente del danés y juntos comenzaron a caminar a través de la lluvia.

– ¡Ah! ¿Por qué Norge es tan cruel?– se quejó nuevamente Dinamarca. Al sueco le sorprendió el hecho que no hubiera salido detrás de ellos– ¡Y después de lo que hice para evitar que él trajera un paraguas!– admitió suspirando derrotado y dejando su drama de lado.

No era como si Suecia ignorara por completo los obvios sentimientos que Dinamarca tenia por el noruego. Aún así era sorprendente, y perturbador (Suecia no quería saber qué métodos había seguido Dinamarca), el hecho de que este hubiera tratado por todos los medios caminar junto a Noruega, compartiendo un paraguas. Una vez había oído a Japón mencionar que las parejas solían hacer mucho eso en su casa… quizás era por eso que muchas naciones lo habían tomado enserio. Incluso Dinamarca e… incluso él, debía admitir.

Después de un breve silencio.

– Bien… eh… entonces, ya que Norge se fue…

Con horror, Suecia comprendió lo que Dinamarca estaba tratando de decir.

– T'ngo 'lgo que h'cer– volvió a repetir. Su aspecto tétrico se hizo peor.

– ¿Esperar a Suomi? ¡Vaya que todavía estas encaprichado con él!

Tal vez obsesionado era la palabra.

– N' es tu as'nto

Realmente Dinamarca no tenía mucho que decir acerca de eso. Después de todo, ¿él no estaba obsesionado con Noruega? Si bien este siempre lo rechazaba, el danés no se daba por vencido. Había ocasiones en que sentía que el noruego por fin le daba alguna esperanza, aunque eran contadas y por lo general solo duraban unos segundos y eran seguidas por una buena paliza. Aún así, Dinamarca no era de los que se dejaban vencer tan rápido. Si algo lo caracterizaba era su terquedad.

Y era por eso mismo que no podía criticar realmente a Suecia por seguir persiguiendo a Finlandia. El estaba en la misma situación ¿no?

– Como sea… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Caminaras en la lluvia así nada más?– Preguntó un poco inquieto. Dinamarca no era una mala persona, solo una bastante molesta.

– 'stá bien

Aquél lo miró inseguro – ¿De verdad no quieres…?

– Norge s'stá al'jando– murmuró Suecia con la esperanza de que con eso Dinamarca lo dejara en paz ya no tanto por la insistencia de querer compartir, sino más bien por lo que pudiera salir de su gran boca, sobre todo en cuanto al tema de su relación con Finlandia.

El danés miró en la dirección en la que Noruega e Islandia habían caminado, luego se volvió a Suecia.

– ¡Lo siento, Sverige! Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Suecia asintió y con eso Dinamarca abrió su paraguas y corrió siguiendo la misma dirección que los hermanos habían tomado. Al ver como aquel se alejaba a toda velocidad, el sueco suspiró aliviado pero también cansado. Ese era el efecto que dejaban las conversaciones con Dinamarca.

A la vista sólo quedaban Polonia y Lituania; este último sostenía, totalmente incomodo, un paraguas rosa con detalles de flores, era fácil adivinar quién era el verdadero dueño del objeto. Realmente no había señales de que Finlandia siguiera ahí. Probablemente Islandia si lo había visto pero seguramente eso había sido mucho antes, así que era casi un hecho que ya se hubiera marchado.

Tal vez lo mejor sería irse de una buena vez, antes de que el clima empeorara, y no perder su tiempo en cosas inútiles, después de todo si llegaba a verlo ¿Qué iba a decirle? No es que él fuera muy… elocuente, aún si realmente tenía algo bueno que contar. Largas conversaciones simplemente no se le daban, aún y si le entretenía presenciar un buen debate. Por hoy era suficiente con haberlo visto en la conferencia, charlar un poco y sentarse a su lado.

Era casi doloroso admitirlo, pero Finlandia estaba muy bien sin él. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde la última vez que habían estado juntos. El tiempo viviendo con Rusia, la Independencia y todas aquellas guerras y problemas por las que había atravesado aquella pequeña pero fuerte nación sólo probaban que, en realidad, nunca había necesitado depender de alguien para sobrevivir. Y no era que a Suecia le molestara, al contrario, no podía sentirse más feliz por él. Finlandia lo merecía.

Sin embargo, a veces se sentía melancólico. Realmente lo había amado y aún lo seguía haciendo. Aunque habían pasado muchísimos años después de su separación definitiva, Suecia aún encontraba triste el hecho de que Finlandia ya no estuviera a su lado, no por cuestiones políticas ni territoriales, más bien porque los sentimientos que tenía por aquella nación nunca se habían desvanecido por completo. Se había acostumbrado a vivir solo pero siempre le dolería recordar que no siempre fue así, que fueron tantos años los que Fin había vivido con él que siempre anhelaría todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos durante ese tiempo.

Quizás, Finlandia no pensaba igual. Suecia no podía evitar pensar que tal vez aquella amada nación le guardaba cierto rencor por todos los años de subordinación y guerras que tanto lo habían desgastado cuando estaban juntos. Si, Fin nunca se había quejado abiertamente pero era muy probable que no lo hubiera hecho debido al profundo terror que le tenía en aquel entonces. Ese temor, ahora, había disminuido, pero aún podía sentir como a veces el cuerpo de Finlandia se tensaba cuando le hablaba o miraba fijamente, tal vez era una reacción que jamás desaparecería.

Todo aquello le había llevado a la conclusión de que debía distanciarse de él, por su propio bien y el de Finlandia. Este ya había demostrado que no necesitaba de alguien que se estuviera metiendo en sus asuntos privados. Y aunque dolía mucho, era lo mejor porque ¿Alguna vez Finlandia había dado señales de regresar sus sentimientos?

Una risa familiar lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Era_ su_ _risa_.

Caminando junto a Estonia, hablando y riendo alegremente, Finlandia salía por fin de la sala de conferencias. Pensándolo bien, no había cambiado mucho físicamente desde que ambos habían dejado la casa de Dinamarca, siglos atrás; tal vez la diferencia más notable estaba en sus ojos, que de vez en cuando reflejaban resentimiento y otros sentimientos negativos que nunca había notado en el pasado, cuando vivía con él. Fuera de eso, seguía siendo el mismo Finlandia, optimista y alegre, que desde siempre había conocido.

Suecia dejo escapar un ligero suspiro, aliviado, al notar un objeto conocido en las manos de Finlandia. Bien, él no lo había olvidado, ahora podía sentirse más tranquilo.

Viendo como al parecer ninguna de las dos naciones habían notado su presencia, a pesar de llevar observándolos un buen rato, el sueco se preguntó si sería correcto acercarse, aunque fuera sólo para despedirse. Ambos parecían estar tan absortos en su conversación que sintió que aquello no sería una buena idea después de todo, sólo sería un intruso. Era mejor así, ¿no? Ya había tenido una breve conversación con Finlandia en el día y con eso podía considerarse satisfecho, además, ¿acaso no había decidido poner distancia entre los dos? ¿Qué tenía que ir haciendo interrumpiendo el tiempo que aquel tenía con su mejor amigo?

Antes de que cambiara de opinión y actuando repentinamente, Suecia atravesó las puertas sin pensar ya demasiado en la lluvia. No era tan malo como habría esperado. Cierto que el agua estaba fría y que era un poco molesto sentir como poco a poco iba mojándose, pero era algo con lo que podía lidiar. Aún así la imagen mental que había tenido de Fin y él mismo caminando bajo un solo paraguas volvió con más fuerza que antes. Suecia sacudió la cabeza repitiéndose que eso no iba a pasar, debía dejar de imaginar esas cosas.

Pero ahora que lo recordaba, ¿Estonia había llevado paraguas?

Llevándose una mano a la frente empapada, apresuró el paso. Entre más lejos se encontrará más pronto dejaría de pensar en tonterías.

– ¡Su-san…!

No había recorrido mucho, cuando, de repente, paró casi de golpe al escuchar como alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos. Sólo había alguien que lo conocía de esa manera, pero si mal no recordaba ese alguien se había quedado en ese lugar charlando con su mejor amigo. Suecia se volteó lentamente y para su sorpresa pudo ver a varios metros de él una silueta conocida que se acercaba a toda prisa, casi podía decir que corría a su encuentro.

El corazón le dio un salto y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago al comprobar que era Finlandia quien se acercaba apresurado, con su paraguas en mano. Suecia no pudo evitar notar la expresión preocupada en el rostro de la otra nación, por una parte lo hacía feliz pero también le irritaba ¿Por qué siempre parecía estar causándole problemas a Fin?

– ¡Ah, Su-san!– exclamó Finlandia una vez que lo alcanzó – ¿Por qué te fuiste así nada más? ¡Ni siquiera traes un paraguas!– agregó en forma de reclamo, inclinando el suyo hacia donde él se encontraba.

Suecia no dijo nada, sólo lo miró fijamente sin saber que decir. Todavía estaba muy sorprendido por el hecho de que su querido Fin hubiera corrido detrás de él.

– ¡Y estas empapado!– continuó, al mirarlo detenidamente. Sin perder el tiempo, Finlandia le entregó el paraguas a Suecia, quien ni siquiera pareció notar el asa en sus manos, demasiado ocupado observando al hombre frente a sí. La nación de ojos violetas buscó algo en sus bolsillos, un pañuelo. No era suficiente, pero ayudaría por el momento –. Su-san… eh… ¿Podrías inclinarte un poco?– preguntó ya algo incomodo por la intensa mirada del otro sobre sí.

Suecia obedeció, no sin antes notar con horror que mientras estaba perdido admirando a Finlandia, este se había mojado los hombros y parte del cabello. ¿Cómo podía haber dejado que eso pasara? Notando por primera vez que era él quien sostenía ya el paraguas, lo inclinó todavía más tratando de cubrir al finlandés. Era quien más importaba, después de todo no era él quien estaba casi empapado.

– Su-san, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?– preguntó con preocupación y cierta severidad al momento en que extendía su mano acercando más el rostro de la temible nación. Finlandia no pareció notar como el rostro de Suecia se tensaba al momento en que trataba de secar con el pañuelo lo más que podía. Un ligero color rosado tiñó las mejillas de aquel en el instante en que la pequeña nación retiró momentáneamente los anteojos – ¡Mírate nada más! Ojala esto no te resfríe– exclamó suavemente, pasando delicadamente el pañuelo por la frente del otro.

"_No hagas eso"_ quiso decir Suecia, avergonzado. Lo que menos había querido en el mundo era haber preocupado a Finlandia. Finalmente era su culpa por uno, haber olvidado el paraguas y dos, por no pensar cuanto lo mojaría aquella ligera llovizna. Pero la mayor razón estaba en él mismo, porque cuando Finlandia hacía esa clase de cosas por él, no podía evitar creer que tal vez había una remota posibilidad de por fin conseguir la única cosa que quería de la otra nación. Y dolía bastante una vez que despertaba a la realidad sólo para descubrir que Fin siempre sentiría por él una profunda amistad y nada más.

– Ya. S'fici'nte– murmuró de repente abrumado por tales pensamientos y apartando la mano de Finlandia, evitando ser demasiado brusco.

– ¿Su-san…? ¿Te sientes mal?

Suecia se vio obligado a mirar a otro lado al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y Finlandia lo miró sin comprender que le estaba sucediendo. De hecho, últimamente no podía explicar el comportamiento de Su-san. Era casi como si lo estuviera evitando y lo peor era que aquel no hacía nada para disimularlo. Finlandia no podía explicarse el por qué de aquella actitud, pero lo que si sabía era que aquello lo hacía sentirse triste y… molesto, pero sobre todo frustrado porque si las cosas seguían así…

¿Acaso Su-san ya no…?

Finlandia contempló el pañuelo con el que había secado el rostro de Suecia. El silencio entre los dos era bastante incomodo, tanto que el sonido de la lluvia cayendo le estaba torturando terriblemente. No podía darse por vencido ahora. Tenía que decírselo a Su-san, había esperado tanto para eso que no podía desanimarse a estas alturas, ya lo había decido ¿no?

La idea de que quizás Su-san ya no lo veía de esa forma ocupó su cabeza y una opresión en el pecho volvió la acción de respirar un poco difícil y dolorosa. No… no podía ser. No ahora que por fin entendía muchos de sus sentimientos. El que las cosas se volvieran así sería ya bastante cruel. No, no debía pensar negativamente, eso jamás había funcionado. Debía conservar al menos una ligera esperanza, tenía que intentarlo, sino se arrepentiría para siempre.

Así que respirando hondo y apretando el pañuelo en su mano, se vio obligado a sonreír como si nada ocurriese, y muy a pesar de la incómoda situación– Su-san…– el aludido lentamente fijo su mirada en él y el nerviosismo de Finlandia aumentó, su sonrisa se hizo más forzada –¿Estaría bien si caminamos a casa… juntos?

Suecia lo miró por un rato, que se le pareció eterno a la pequeña nación, antes de asentir. Finlandia dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que había aceptado. ¿Por qué debía estarlo, de todos modos? El hombre no tenía nada con que cubrirse y la lluvia ya había empezado a arreciar. Si él hubiera dicho que no, Finlandia de cualquier manera habría compartido su paraguas aunque él no lo deseara por que también podía llegar a ser bastante terco si se lo proponía.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar sin decir nada. Finlandia no pudo dejar de notar como Suecia inclinaba el paraguas de manera que fuera él a quien más cubriera. Su-san estaba actuando como siempre solía ser y eso era bueno, pero también irritante, él también debía cubrirse de la lluvia.

– Su-san, ¿No deberías cubrirte más?– señaló

– 'stá bien. Ya 'stoy m'jado–

Era una muy buena observación. Suecia realmente no veía el caso de cubrirse si ya estaba empapado, tal vez no demasiado pero lo estaba. Además el paraguas no era muy grande y, al fin y al cabo pertenecía a Finlandia, quien estaba seco y lo necesitaba más.

– ¡Eso no importa! Te vas a enfermar– protestó

– 's p'queño–

Bueno, en eso tenía razón y la evidente diferencia de estaturas no parecía ayudar mucho. Quizás la principal razón era que existía una distancia considerable entre los dos.

Si esa distancia desapareciera…

– Si nos acercamos, entonces no parece tan pequeño, ¿verdad?– dijo mientras se acercaba, un poco vacilante. La reacción de Suecia le pareció adorable. El hombre se sobresaltó y se sonrojó levemente y aunque su expresión se volvió más aterradora de lo que ya era, Finlandia estaba seguro que ya no había porque temer… ese era Su-san y estaba bien como era. Aunque, tal vez si lo ponía algo nervioso.

– Te v'y a moj'r de 'sta m'nera– logró decir, sintiendo como el pulso se le aceleraba ala sentir el brazo de Finlandia pegarse al suyo.

–No es nada– una ligera sonrisa se dibujo– De esta manera no te seguirás mojando, ¿No es mejor?

¿Qué si era mejor? Eso estaba más allá de lo que Suecia podía haber deseado en aquel día. Por fin lo que Japón había dicho cobraba sentido y un nuevo significado. Tal vez después se sentiría mal por haber imaginado que Finlandia lo hacía por otras razones, pero por ahora lo mejor sería disfrutar de toda la situación. Hacía unos momentos jamás hubiera creído que pudiera hablar más con él y ahora ambos se encontraban caminando hacia sus respectivos hogares, lado a lado compartiendo el paraguas.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser siempre así? No como en los viejos tiempos, tampoco. No tenía caso anhelar lo que ya había pasado, pero sí algo parecido.

Ambos viviendo juntos. Tener la dicha de despertar junto a Finlandia, tomar el desayuno y pasar el resto del día anhelando volver a casa para volver a estar a su lado, conversando sobre cómo había estado su día mientras cenaban. Esta vez se aseguraría de que Finlandia riera mucho, que fuera feliz a su lado y también que se sintiera libre… porque él ya no dependía de él. Finalmente se irían juntos a su habitación, él le demostraría cuanto lo amaba y otro día llegaría, con la otra nación durmiendo en sus brazos.

Sería como un sueño, la vida domestica que siempre había querido. Ser el esposo y la esposa perfectos. Si, Fin no era una chica y nunca lo sería, pero esposa era la persona con la que te casabas porque amabas, ¿no? En ese caso, él era su esposa. O al menos eso pensaba de manera bastante inocente.

Sin embargo en sueño se quedaba. No había manera de que él quisiera vivir junto a él nuevamente (ya había quedado claro en el pasado) y Finlandia ya le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no era su esposa. Cierto, nunca lo había sido, no importaba si él se aferraba a creer que sí.

Su imaginación sí que volaba muy alto. Quizás por eso dolía tanto y quizás por eso había decido que lo mejor sería poner una cierta distancia entre los dos, así no se haría de ideas equivocadas y se ahorraría el sufrimiento. Aún así, el hecho de caminar junto a él bajo el paraguas era algo bueno, aquel día había obtenido más de que hubiera deseado que cualquier otro. Que importaba si después no podía superarlo, por ahora todo era perfecto.

Para Finlandia fue sutil pero perceptible el repentino cambio de humor de Su-san, y aquello lo sorprendió porque si bien lo conocía desde hacía siglos y había vivido con el por un tiempo considerable, todavía era incapaz de decir con certeza lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de aquella nación. En esos momentos de verdad que podía decir que Su-san se había alegrado y eso le estaba dando el valor que necesitaba para lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

– Ah… ¿Su-san?– con horror notó como su voz sonaba diferente a cualquier otra ocasión. Realmente estaba nervioso. Suecia dio un pequeño gruñido, señal de que lo estaba escuchando– ¿Recuerdas la vieja casa… la ultima que compartimos?

Suecia asintió, sintiéndose de repente curioso. ¿Por qué Fin preguntaba eso?

– Bueno… creo… que todavía esta… habitable– aunque hasta ahora había estado observando al hombre directamente, ahora se había visto obligado a desviar sus ojos violetas de los turquesa del otro. No podía soportar esa mirada tan penetrante. Menos si las cosas no salían como él esperaba –, y me preguntaba… si yo podría… ocuparla–

– ¿P'r qué?

Finlandia levantó la mirada.

¿Por qué? Porque estaba en medio de sus tierras y además por qué no planeaba… estar solo. Durante todos los años que llevaba de conocer a la estoica nación, siempre había pensado que le temía con todo su corazón más que nada por el tétrico aspecto que tenía su cara, pero había descubierto que esa era sólo su expresión de siempre porque Finlandia, más que nadie, entendía que Su-san no era una mala persona; de hecho, era muy amable y gentil. También inocente, incluso más que él mismo. Tal vez en un principio le molestaba el hecho de que pensara que no podía valerse por sí mismo, o el hecho de que dependía de él y, finalmente, la broma de la esposa que había perdurado por mucho tiempo. Pero todo eso habían sido circunstancias que a veces no habían estado bajo su control.

Ciertamente había pasado por muchas dificultades y tal vez era cierto que una parte de su corazón se había endurecido por el odio, el rencor y el resentimiento, pero si algo no había cambiado a través de aquellos años de oscuridad era el cariño que sentía por Suecia. Nunca se lo había podido explicar, pero siempre le resultó imposible odiarlo. Lo apreciaba profundamente y durante muchos años creyó que lo consideraba un valioso amigo, tal como en el caso de Estonia. Pero si aquello era verdad, ¿Por qué a veces dolía cuando pensaba en él? ¿Por qué ahora se emocionaba cuando sabía que iba a verlo, a hablar con él? Con Estonia era parecido el sentimiento sí, pero cuando veía a su mejor amigo no se sentía nervioso e inseguro de que decir y su corazón no latía tan deprisa cuando lo veía a los ojos. Aquello que sólo le pasaba con Su-san tenía que ser diferente.

Cuando dedujo lo que era no le hizo mucha gracia, ¿Acaso era una consecuencia de haber pasado tantos años a su lado? ¿Aquello significaba que tenía deseos de volver a dejarse someter? ¡No podía ser cierto! Pero al ver como Suecia no parecía tener deseos de cortar su libertad, sino al contrario, alentarlo… Finlandia pudo descubrir que lo que estaba sintiendo no era para nada malo, todo lo contrario. Ahora se sentía satisfecho de imaginar que por fin podía corresponder a los sentimientos de Su-san que no le habían permanecido ocultos del todo. Por fin podría dejar de sentirse culpable e incomodo por no ser capaz de amar a Suecia como aquel lo amaba a él. Y sobre todo se sentía inmensamente feliz de tan solo imaginar que por fin podrían estar juntos como iguales y sin temor, molestia e incomodidad alguna.

Sin embargo, fue casi en esas temporadas en que Suecia empezó a cambiar su actitud hacia él, evitándolo frecuentemente. Finlandia no lo podía creer, ¿acaso el mundo era tan cruel como para que una vez que él se diera cuenta de que amaba a Su-san, este de repente se hubiera olvidado de él? ¿Suecia había dejado de quererlo?

Había sido una de esas veces en que había salido de paseo, sin poder quitarse el fatal pensamiento de la cabeza de que ya era demasiado tarde, que se había encontrado con la vieja casa que habían ocupado. Finlandia había admirado sorprendido como a pesar del tiempo considerable que había pasado, la casa estaba en buenas condiciones. Sólo necesitaba unos cuentos arreglos para hacerla habitable de nuevo, lo mejor era que estaba en la frontera de las tierras de Su-san y él. De repente una idea cruzó su cabeza. Podría ser posible, ¿no? Sería un bonito detalle y le daría una excusa perfecta para descubrir por fin si Su-san había abandonado aquellos sentimientos.

Y el momento por fin había llegado. Ya no podía echarse para atrás. Era ahora o nunca, y no quería arrepentirse de no haberlo siquiera intentado.

– Ah… bueno… me parece nostálgico– ¡Mal! Eso no era lo que quería decir

Suecia miró hacia arriba como reflexionando – La h'ce p'ra ti. La c'sa. No hay nec'sid'd de pr'gunt'rme. 's tuya

Finlandia volvió a desviar la mirada, y se llevo el pañuelo todavía apretado en su mano al pecho. Valor, tenía que tener valor. Pero a medida que buscaba las palabras correctas pensamientos como ¿Qué pasa si no acepta? O ¿Y si ya no me quiere? Ocuparon su cabeza, causándole una ligera jaqueca. Si lo iba a hacer, mejor sería alejar todos aquellos pensamientos negativos. Pero su estomago e incluso sus extremidades no parecían ayudar. El mismo se dio cuenta de que había empezado a temblar.

¡No debía ser así! ¡Tenía que soportar lo que viniera!

Sin querer se quedo de pie y ya no avanzó más, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo mojado, con miles de gotas estrellándose sobre él.

Suecia inmediatamente se dio cuenta de aquello. Algo no andaba mal con Finlandia. Preocupado también se detuvo y volvió a extender más el paraguas hacía la pequeña nación.

– ¿Fin? ¿P'sa algo m'lo?

"¡Dilo ahora!"

– Su-san… la casa, esta… cerca de tu hogar y del mío, ¿no?

¿Por qué Finlandia seguía hablando de aquel lugar cuando evidentemente algo andaba mal con él?

Obligándose a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la de la otra nación, Finlandia sintió como si algo pesado cayera en su estomago. Ya no podía echarse para atrás.

– Su-san…– repitió– Tú… Tú… ¿Aún me… amas?

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Suecia quien casi dejo caer el paraguas… ¿Finlandia había preguntado lo que él creía haber escuchado?

El silencio se hizo insoportable y Finlandia, desesperado por no obtener alguna respuesta directa, asumió que el silencio y esa cara sorprendida sólo podían significar algo. Incapaz de sostener más tiempo la mirada, fijo aquella en algún punto invisible del camino, y sin importarle que la lluvia, más fuerte que antes, lo mojara; empezó a caminar hacia ella.

– ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso! De verdad, Su-san… por favor olvida lo que dije… sólo fue un momento de locura– dijo intentado sonar entusiasta, pero la realidad era otra. Su mano dejo caer el pañuelo.

–… N'nca–

Al escuchar al otro pronunciar eso, Finlandia se volvió. Suecia había dejado caer el paraguas y lo observaba fijamente. En sus ojos había algo especial y el finlandés fue incapaz de desviar la mirada.

– N'nca…– volvió a empezar, alzando la voz entre el sonido de la lluvia caer– ha hab'do un día'n q' d'je de'marte, Fin.

Las palabras parecieron hacer eco en la mente de Finlandia… ¿Su-san había…? Antes de que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar, se encontró rodeado de unos brazos más grandes que los suyos y si cabeza se recargó en el pecho de la nación más alta. Pudo sentir como Suecia inclinaba la cabeza y recargaba una mejilla contra su cabello. La lluvia parecía haber desaparecido por completo

– T' amo, Fin… si'mpre v' ha s'r así. H'sta q' m'era.

Finlandia cerró los ojos, agradecido, y extendió los brazos por la espalda de Suecia correspondiendo a su abrazo. No podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo inmensamente feliz que se sentía en esos momentos.

– Su-san… vivamos ahí. Vivamos juntos. Esta prácticamente en medio… ¿no crees que es perfecto?

Suecia de verdad lo creía. Aún con la lluvia creciente y el hecho de que ambos se estaban empapando, todo parecía perfecto con tener a Finlandia en sus brazos y que este le hiciera una maravillosa proposición. Resultaba muy gracioso y estúpido que todos aquellos pensamientos tristes que había tenido no solo a lo largo del día, sino en los últimos años, pudieran desvanecerse así de repente. ¡Fin también lo deseaba! ¡Fin también lo…! ¿Lo amaba?

– Fin… tu

Suecia se separó del abrazó y tomó el rostro de Finlandia en sus manos. El adorable rostro con los ojos violetas más bellos que hubiese visto jamás.

–Te amo, Su-san… de verdad– murmuró al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloraban. ¡Vaya que era vergonzoso! Pero al ver la débil sonrisa en los labios de Suecia, Finlandia descubrió que valía la pena sentirse así sólo por ver aquella expresión– perdón por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo– agregó tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevaba Su-san cargando con esos sentimientos.

– V'lió la p'na 'sperar– dijo inclinándose lentamente y plantando un beso en la frente mojada. Luego se separó y volvió a contemplar el rostro de Finlandia, este se había puesto más rojo que antes.

–Su-san…

–Fin, ¿Pu'do…?– preguntó acariciando las rojas mejillas.

Él asintió ligeramente, también deseándolo.

Suecia se volvió a inclinar y Finlandia cerró los ojos.

La lluvia era fría pero a ninguno de los dos les pareció de esa manera.

– ¡Esta lloviendo, está lloviendo!

Finlandia contempló la enorme ventana al escuchar las exclamaciones de Sealand.

– Algo así dijeron en el pronóstico– comentó situándose a un lado del niño– ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó al ver el gesto repentinamente preocupado en el rostro infantil.

– ¡Papa no llevaba paraguas! ¡Seguramente se va a mojar! Sea-kun le dijo que iba a llover pero no hizo caso– respondió con verdadera angustia.

Finlandia dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza de Sealand, aunque el también estaba preocupado por Suecia. ¿Qué costumbre tenía de salir sin paraguas?– No te preocupes… iré a buscarlo– dijo y enseguida se preparó para salir. Su-san no podía estar muy lejos ¿o sí? Después de todo sólo había llevado a Hana-Tamago a un corto paseo.

– Espera aquí, enseguida regreso con Su-san– con una sonrisa, Finlandia volvió a dar otra palmadita en la cabeza de Sealand.

– ¡Bien! ¡Ten cuidado, mama! ¡No tardes y por favor encuentra a papa pronto!– exclamó esperándolo en la puerta, donde la lluvia no pudiera mojarlo.

Finlandia tuvo que darle la espalda inmediatamente. Mama… ¿Por qué tenía que llamarlo así? Fin, estaba bien… incluso papa (como Su-san) también pero ¿mama?, debía charlar muy seriamente con Su-san sobre aquello, porque aunque aquel seguía empeñado en llamarlo esposa (y de hecho, ahora que sabía la verdadera razón de eso, no podía refutarlo con la misma energía que antes) otra cosa era ser conocido como "mama".

No caminó mucho antes de ver una silueta en la lluvia que caminaba como si esta no existiese. Finlandia suspiró un poco molesto. ¿Qué acaso Su-san no recordaba lo que había pasado la última vez que se había empapado?

– ¡Su-san!– gritó corriendo a su encuentro, con el paraguas en mano.

Efectivamente era él y efectivamente estaba completamente empapado. Hana-Tamago se encontraba refugiado dentro del abrigo.

–Fin…– fue todo lo que dijo

– Su-san ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¡Mírate nada más! ¡Estas empapado!– exclamó al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba.

–No 's n'da

Finlandia se apresuro a colocar el paraguas sobre él, no importando si era ya inútil. Había algo familiar en la escena que le hacía sentir menos enojado.

–Vamos a casa. Tienes que secarte

– Tú t' moj'ras tambi'n– dijo observar el paraguas, que era pequeño.

– Ah, no es nada– respondió Finlandia sonriendo, recordando la primera vez que había pasado algo como aquello. De su bolsillo saco un pañuelo y le encargó el paraguas a Su-san, que lo recibió con la débil sonrisa que en realidad era su gran sonrisa– Su-san, ¿Podrías inclinarte un poco?–

Y Suecia obedeció aunque esta vez no se detuvo hasta que sus labios se unieron con los de Finlandia. Fue un corto beso.

–Sealand nos está esperando– murmuró Finlandia, una vez que se hubiesen separado, su mano movía el pañuelo delicadamente por la frente de Suecia.

Este asintió y tomó entre sus manos una de Finlandia, la que estaba libre

– V'mos a c'sa–

Notas Finales

XD

La inspiración para este fic fue la canción Home To Stay de Josh Groban… en serio que es una linda canción, yo se las recomiendo n.n

Como sea, quería escribir algo cute, no tan angst… y sin datos muy históricos (vamos muy a penas se la historia de mi propio país), pero ni siquiera sé si lo logre por que la fecha se venía encima y si no cumplía habría cosas más perturbadoras de las que normalmente veo esperando por mí. Creo que tienen razón al decir que la presión funciona conmigo porque es enserio… hacía años que no subía nada y para que hiciera algo tuvieron que amenazarme, por lo que el fic está dedicado a mis dos amigas/torturadoras Fukaru y Daina… no se qué haría sin ustedes (¿ser más feliz? XD)

En serio que amo a todos los nórdicos, son geniales… aunque no salgan mucho en el manga… y no tenga esperanzas de verlos en el anime… pronto. Y si algo salió entre Nor y Dinamarca… digamos que antes de intoxicarme con la otra canción… estuve escuchando a mi gusto culpable

Oh, bueno… ya que. Espero que les haya gustado y si no… este… jajajajaja

Por cierto hay cosas que ya no corregí… y el acento de Su-san es horrible, disculpen a esta torpe autora.

Y no se apuren porque volverán a ver mas de mi muajajajaja (¡Sufran!)

LOL


End file.
